Failure Mode
"Failure Mode" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 23, 2018. Synopsis Hiro becomes demoralized when his latest school project fails spectacularly; the team must take on the incompetent villain, Globby. Plot Hiro, Baymax, Honey, and Fred are on a stakeout at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, which is hosting an art party. Fred believes a villain is going to attack the party, and insisted on staking out. While Hiro sees no point in all this, Honey is enjoying herself. She is excited about seeing the Lenore Shimamoto exhibit, which will be displaying her famous master piece, City Rising. According to Honey, the "City Rising" represents the city's rebirth after the great catastrophe of 1906, and up till now it was lost for hundreds of years. Suddenly, there is a panic at the art party when all the guests start running out of the museum. The four heroes go in to check it out, and find Globby. He was trying to commit a heist, but fell through a window. He flees with the "City Rising" painting, and the heroes chase him around the museum. However, they had to be careful not to damage any of the paintings. Honey uses an anti-sticky ball to stop Globby and rescue the painting. Baymax and Hiro apprehend Globby, but he escapes by turning into a bouncy ball. The next day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro has to send in a school project that he was supposed to work on over the week. The project is to design an alternative solution for a building to withstand the events of an earthquake. Hiro finishes off his model at the last minute, but when Professor Granville tests its performance it immediately breaks up. Karmi also humiliates Hiro when she posts a video of his failure on the web. His friends tell him not to worry so much about failing, but Hiro assures him he is fine and will come up with a better idea for his project. However, all the ideas he comes up with were already done by Go Go, Honey, and Tadashi: magnetic suspension, quick drying foam, and an airbag. Hiro gets frustrated, and eventually runs out of ideas. Despite some encouragement from his friends, Hiro still has nothing for the next presentation. Professor Granville refuses to let himself give up, and insists that he keeps on trying. Later, Honey brings Baymax back to the San Fransokyo Museum of Art to help him understand the artistic view of art. However, because Baymax is a robot and lacks artistic insight, Honey just ends up confusing him. Meanwhile, Hiro is at home still trying to come up with an idea for his project to no avail. He is still feeling very demoralized. Wasabi and Go Go come over to knock some sense into him, when they receive a call from Honey that Globby trying to steal the "City Rising" again. Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go arrive at the museum with Fred, Honey, and Baymax's super suits. The museum is on lock down, and Globby is trapped inside. Globby eventually breaks out when Big Hero 6 move in to capture him. He flees with the "City Rising" painting, and the heroes give chase. Globby proves to be more elusive than before, but Big Hero 6 eventually save the painting once again. However, when they try to apprehend him with a freeze ball, Globby suddenly turns into water and escapes into the sewers. Globby escapes to the harbor and discovers that he has the ability to shape shift into anything just by using his thoughts. Hiro has decided to give up on the earthquake project, much to everyone's disapproval. However, Baymax provides shows him a recording of Tadashi getting frustrated when he failed to get Baymax to work for the fifty-eighth time. In the recording, it shows that Tadashi wanted to give up, much to Hiro's surprise. Just then, Hiro and his friends are informed that Globby is attacking a truck that is transporting the "City Rising" to storage. Using his newfound abilities, Globby finally succeeds in stealing the painting and easily defeats Big Hero 6. Despite their failure to stop Globby, Hiro does not consider this a total loss, because he finally learns that if at first one does not succeed, just try again. With that said, Hiro finally comes up with an idea for his project. His model is fitted with sensors that can send out the exact sonic pulses needed to counteract the seismic forces, saving not just one building but all the others around it. Professor Granville is impressed, and Karmi does not get to catch another moment of failure from Hiro. Instead, Hiro took a picture of her reaction as payback. Meanwhile, Globby meets up with Obake, who hired him to steal the painting and reveals blueprints for a dangerous machine created by Lenore Shimamoto. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Karmi *Tadashi Hamada (recording) Villains *Globby *Obake Trivia *The premiere date for this episode was scheduled for April 5, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official US premiere date.https://mobile.twitter.com/bob_schooley/status/968229025591173120 Errors *When Fred tells the art patron that he is an artist, pieces of Fred's hat clip out of it. This was an animation error. *When Hiro punched Wasabi for no reason, Hiro's cuff turned green for a split second. *When Go Go, Hiro and Wasabi arrive at the museum, they talk with Honey Lemon and Fred while Baymax stands beside them. The scene switches to Go Go and Hiro for a second, then back to the previous, but now Baymax disappeared. Gallery Screenshots Fred sewer.png Noodle Burger FM.png Honey and Hiro Noodle Burger.png Honey talks about Shimamoto.png Fred sewer 2.png People run away.png Stepping Fred.png Fred sewer 3.png BH6 in museum.png Globby shattered glass.png BH6 see Globby.png BH6 FM1.png Globby Painting.png Baymax stays still.png Globby ceiling.png Hiro and Baymax chase Globby.png Samurai armors.png FredzillaFire.png Fred melts sink.png Fred Fire FM.png Fred nearly burns painting.png Globby chemball.png Honey saves art.png Globby slug.png Globby melted.png Globby Ball.png Globby escapes.png Team look for Globby.png Globby FM.png Globby bus top.png BH6 at LCC.png Spicy Nachos.png Cass FM.png Muy caliente.png Baymax alarm.png DUE TODAY.png Hourglass.png Ten Percent.png Hiro Cass FM1.png Hiro Cass FM2.png BaymaxWasabiGoGo.png GranvilleFM.png Confident Hiro.png Karmi building.png ProfessorG1.0.png Karmi project.png Karmi's model building.png Karmi waits.png 8.5.png Cracked building.png Karmi looks.png Karmi nervous.png Building quaked.png Destroyed model 1.png ProfessorG8.5.png Destroyed model 2.png Hiro model building.png Hiro's first project.png Hiro looks at his building.png ProfessorG3.0.png Hiro grabs building.png Paint face.png Karmi photo.png City Rising book.png Shimamoto art book.png Baymax Honey FM.png Honey talks about art.png Baymax FM.png Frustrated Hiro.png Honey gasp.png Honey Hiro FM.png Fred shows funny video.png Embarrasing video.png Hiro is not amused.png Hiro project 1.png Go Go Wasabi FM.png Hiro disappointed.png Hiro writes.png Hiro formulas.png Hiro thinks of new building.png New Building.png Hiro hides face.png Trash model.png Hiro works again.png Hiro gives up.png Hiro facedesk.png Cushion building.png Awkward moment.png Tadashi's idea.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey motivate Hiro.png I got this.png Hiro fails project.png Hiro tosses notebook.png Hiro causes disaster.png Ruined models.png Hiro FM.png Hiro walking building.png Karmi photo 2.png Karmi photo 3.png HiroFM.png HiroGranvilleFM.png Granville pen.png Hiro doubts himself.png Granville and Hiro.png Karmi and Hiro 16.png City Rising returned.png Honey and Baymax museum.png Honey and Baymax look at art.png Touch.png Art 1.png Baymax and Honey look at painting.png Frustrated Honey.png Caution Water Hazard.png Staring at art.png Fred artist.png Fred and art patron.png Globby sneak.png Looking Up.png Globby hurt.png Hiro no ideas.png Blank paper.png Go Go about to slap Hiro.png Wasabi sings.png Go Go FM.png Hiro punches Wasabi for seemingly no reason.png Wasabi's car underwater.png HiroFM2.png Rick's car.png Slow self-driving car.png Go Go car wires.png Car goes faster.png Arriving at the museum.png Hiro ready to fight.png FailureMode1.png Outside the museum.png Globby loses arms.png Globby splat.png Globby hurt again.png Globby Museum.png Baymax opens door.png Globby falling.png Wasabi looks in pain.png Ouch.png Globby Noodle Burger.png GoGoFM.png Wasabi Globs.png Honey Lemon FM.png Globby evades ball.png Wasabi swallows glob.png HiroBaymaxFlightFM.png Wasabi rides Fred.png Go Go chem-ball.png Go Go sees bus.png Globby bouncing.png Globby crashes against Baymax.png SplatteredGlobby.png Freeze and seize.png Did he just melt.png Globby powers.png Globby Ice Cream.png Regular Globby.png Globby hammer.png Go Go with disc.png Hiro FM2.png Hiro Honey Go Go FM.png Fred's art piece.png Fred stops kid.png GoGoWasabiFM.png Hiro takes stuff.png Baymax paints.png Hiro gets upset.png Artist Baymax.png Baymax's painting.png Team look at painting.png Hiro Krei-Book.png Baymax at the door.png Baymax shows Tadashi video.png TadashiFM.png Tadashi Smiles.png Tadashi Fire.png Tadashi puts fire out.png Tadashi upset.png Tadashi sad.png Video Stops.png Hiro sees video.png Wasabi and Go Go enter room.png Hiro FM3.png Truck driver.png Globby Swinging.png Globby attacks truck.png Truck crash.png Globby scares driver.png Globby truck.png Globby BH6.png Honey FM.png Globby catch.png Chem-purse malfunction.png Go Go crystals.png Fred shoots fire.png Foamed Wasabi.png Globby City Rising.png Globby Angry 2.png BaymaxFM.png Rocket punch explodes.png Globby and Hiro.png Globby Spring.png Team defeated.png Fred Hiro Honey.png Wasabi and Go Go globbed.png BH6 FM.png Wasabi upside down.png Wasabi and Go Go with books.png Hiro makes new building.png Hiro finishes building.png Fred check.png Honey Go Go happy.png What is poetry.png Fred FM.png Hiro's new building.png Karmi phone photo.png Building pulses.png Hiro's project succeeds.png ProfessorG6.0.png Karmi Hiro test.png Karmi Hiro Granville.png Granville building.png Karmi angry.png Hiro takes photo of Karmi.png Globby door.png Globby in hideout.png Obake sits in the dark.png Obake darkness.png Globby art piece.png ObakeGlobbyFM.png Obake glob.png Obake takes Globby's substance.png Obake examines Glob.jpg Globby complains.png Globby and Obake.png Obake blueprints.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Cubist Painting.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Renaissance Painting Portrait.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes